


Let The Snow Fall

by Writing_Wren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Snowed In, alcohol consumption, way more domestic than originally planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Wren/pseuds/Writing_Wren
Summary: Pre-relationship Supercat.While away on a business trip Cat and Kara find themselves stuck in a cabin together due to a heavy snow fall.Takes place in a fictitious pocket of time between the end of season 1 and the start of season 2.





	Let The Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamahl9711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamahl9711/gifts).



> This is way more than I planned it to be, and also way different, but I think it turned out ok.

This was going to be it, Kara thought. This was going to be the administrative disaster than finally got her fired. Only days ago she’d been offered any promotion she would like, and now before she even found time to decide what that promotion would be she was going to get fired. This is what she got for letting her replacement in training do the majority of the planning while she tried to figure out what she wanted to do with her future.

 

Kara stood at the reception desk, nervously twisting and folding a pamphlet for snowboard rentals, waiting as the receptionist Todd scrolled through his register. She caught him watching out of the corner of his eye, and stilled her hands just long enough for him to get back on task before she continued to fidget with the pamphlet.

 

“Are you absolutely sure she isn’t booked into the presidential _suite_? The one in this building?” Kara tried asking again, not bothering to mask the hint of desperation in her voice.

 

“I’m sorry Miss Danvers,” Todd said, making a show scrolling through his list for a fourth time. “But Miss Grant has been booked into the presidential _cabin_. I assure you the cabins receive the same quality care as the main building. I can also promise that the hotel can, and will, provide a car service to and from the cabin as Miss Grant requires if you don’t have a car with you.”

 

“And we really can’t trade it for the suite?” Todd flashed her a pitying smile and slowly shook his head.

 

“I’m afraid that the presidential suite, and all of our other suites have already been booked out to the other symposium guests,” he said, with a practised tone of regret. Todd made a few quick clicks with his mouse and studied his screen for a moment.

 

“We do still have a few standard rooms available that we could change her to.”

 

The pamphlet in Kara’s hands tore in two.

 

“Oh no, no, no,” she said, shaking her head emphatically. “I’m sure they’re very nice. At least I hope they are, I’ll be staying in one of them myself after all. But Miss Grant requires a certain level of quality and space when travelling. I’ll just-I’ll tell her it’s an upgrade. Something more exclusive. I mean they kinda are in a way right?”

 

Todd nodded slowly with an uncertain smile. Seeing his affirmation Kara bobbed her head in a single resolute nod.

 

“Okay. Thanks Todd. Now about that car service?”

 

* * *

 

Somehow, when Cat leaves the hall where the symposium is being held, Kara manages to get through her explanation of why she’s leading Cat to a town car rather than the elevator without getting fired. Instead she finds herself on the receiving end of a lengthy tirade about how President Marsdin— _Olivia_ as Cat calls her—owes Cat for strong arming her into attending an event specifically made for crusty self congratulating old white men who like to pretend they care about diversity. Kara almost feels guilty that she’s letting the blame for Cat’s accommodation predicament get thrown onto the president along with Cat’s other complaints. Only almost. Mostly she listens in awe to Cat comparing the whole situation to an anti-nuclear protest she and Olivia had attended together back in their college years.

 

The car pulls to a stop in front of the cabin just as the snow begins to fall in earnest. By now Kara’s immediate and somewhat irrational fear of being fired has passed. Her fear of having her promotion taken away so that Cat doesn’t have to deal with an assistant that doesn’t understand the importance of her travel preferences however, rises. She swallows it down with a barely audible gulp. Kara knows that Cat wouldn’t really do that. Kara knows that Cat is kind and caring under that prickly exterior, and that somehow, against all odds and logic, she is at least in the footnotes of the list of people Cat Grant personally cares about. However Kara has been Cat’s assistant longer than she has been her- her friend, and old instincts die hard.

 

The driver opens the door and cold air sweeps into the cosy interior of the car. Cat mutters out a curse at the sudden change. Kara hunches her shoulders slightly. Not because she feels the biting cold the way Cat does, but because it makes it look as if she does.

 

“Go ahead and unlock the door first,” Cat orders, shrinking back into the corner furthest from the open door to escape the cold.

 

Kara looks from Cat to the startling amount of snow that’s already covered the drivers uniform and heaves a sigh. It’s not like the cold will really bother her but she’s never been a fan of the way half melted snow makes her clothes feel damp once she re-enters somewhere warm. A swiftly delivered “chop chop” is enough to jerk her into action despite her reluctance.

 

When she opens the door a gentle wave of warmth spills out. The hotel staff have been and gone, turning on the central heating, and dropping off Cat’s luggage. She looks back to tell Cat she can get in, only to find the woman already striding past her into the warmth of the cabin. Kara frowns slightly as Cat marches straight towards the minibar. Confused she brings her gaze back along the path Cat just took, turning around just in time to see the car pulling out of the driveway.

 

“Miss Grant?” she asks, turning her head to ask over her shoulder as she watches the cars tail lights get swallowed by the snow.

 

“Close the door Keira, you’re letting in the cold,” Cat says dropping a finishing olive into a speedily made martini.

 

“Miss Grant, the car-”

 

“Will return after you and I have gone over my schedule for this godforsaken trip and made sure I will be spending the minimum amount of time possible in that den of little blue pill popping vipers.”

 

“But my bag and my tablet are-” Her words die in her throat under Cat’s withering look, and heat climbs up her neck as she notices her bag sitting on the coffee table, the corner of her tablet cover peeking out. Kara closes the door and her mouth.

 

“First things first,” Cat says, kicking of her heels and sitting on the couch, curling her legs up under her. “There is no way in hell I am going to be able to eat breakfast while surrounded by the smell of that much cheap cologne. Make sure I’m not listed for the breakfast buffet that kept getting mentioned. Have the hotel send something light here instead.”

 

Kara rushes to the couch opposite Cat, plucking her tablet from her bag as she sits.

 

“No breakfast buffet,” she repeats back slowly, as she brings up Cat’s calendar and finds the square she needs to change. “What about the pre-panel brunch?”

 

“What the hell kind of event holds a group breakfast _and_ a brunch?”

 

Kara shrugs helplessly. From her perspective that many opportunities to eat sounds like the opposite of a problem. Not that she tells Cat that. Her opinion on the amount of food being turned down is hardly relevant, and she knows it’s the company more than the food that’s the problem.

 

“There’s a minute chance they might actually discuss something relevant to the panel during the brunch and I refuse to be caught off guard,” Cat says, before pausing to take a long sip of her martini. “Arrange for me to arrive for the last half of it so they have time to stuff their faces and get the idle chatter out of the way.”

 

They continue like that for the next two hours.

 

Somewhere around the forty five minute mark, when Cat makes herself a refill instead of making Kara do it, Kara decides she can drop some formality. She kicks off her shoes so that she can swing her feet up onto the couch, her back against the arm of the chair and her tablet resting on her knees. Cat makes no mention of it when she returns to her own seat, a fresh drink in hand.

 

She also doesn’t say anything when Kara pulls the throw blanket across the back of the couch down to cover her lap a few minutes later.

 

By the time they’ve reviewed the whole schedule they have managed to shave a full day off of their trip. It puts Cat in a much better mood than she was in when they had left the main hotel. The fact that Cat is also halfway through her third martini, might also have something to do with it.

 

Their successful reorganising has put Kara in a better mood too. This whole event had been shoehorned into Cat’s otherwise meticulous schedule as a favour to the president, not that Kara really knew why, and it had meant begging J’onn to cover for her Supergirl duties for the duration. The sooner she can get back the lower the chances are that J’onn will do something awkward and standoffish while wearing her face.

 

A comfortable silence fills the room as Kara puts her tablet away, and takes out her phone.

 

Her phone, that she had forgotten she’d put on silent when she had been in the conference hall, before she had to leave and find out why her planner was telling her to check into a cabin and not a suite. Five notifications glare up at her from the screen, and Kara’s feeling of comfort evaporates in an instant.

 

Three missed calls, and two text messages, all from the hotel, attempting to inform her that the regular all hours car service was going to be put on hold due to a severe weather warning.

 

The final message informing her that all transport between the hotel and the cabins would be cancelled until tomorrow morning at the latest had arrived a half hour ago. Kara tips her head back heavily onto the arm of the chair.

 

“Something the matter,” Cat asks, still curled up with her martini.

 

“The shuttle has been cancelled until morning because of the snow,” Kara groans. Cat lets out an understanding hum.

 

“And no human could safely make the walk back,” Cat says, musingly. Kara lolls her head to the side to look at Cat blandly. She should probably be alarmed, or defensive, but after Myriad she was pretty sure there would be no point.

 

“A human would probably freeze out there, an alien pretending to be human would probably blow their cover,” Kara says, softly tossing her phone onto her bag on the table. “I hope you don’t mind that I’ll have to spend the night.” Cat sighs as if put out by the idea.

 

“I suppose I can think of worse company,” Cat says, her tone just melodramatic for Kara to know she’s teasing. Kara smiles at her, and watches as Cat tries to hide her own smile behind her glass. By the time she lowers it again the glass is empty.

 

Cat looks down at her empty glass and wrinkles her nose. Kara’s smiles falters, concern threatening to over take her features, when Cat hauls herself to her feet in a way that isn’t quite as poised as her normally polished persona. Noticing the change, Cat rolls her eyes at her.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Cat asks, as she sashays over to the minibar.

 

Her ascent might have been lacking her usual poise, but her walk is still just as unfaltering and mesmerizing as ever. The sway of her hips not throwing her off in the slightest. It’s not until Cat throws a look over her shoulder, eyebrows raised in question, that Kara remembers that she should answer. For the second time that night she can feel heat creeping up her neck.

 

“I don’t suppose you’re offering to make me a hot chocolate?” she asks, a hand coming up to fiddle with her glasses. Cat scoffs.

 

“You’re such a girl scout.” Kara pouts but Cat is already facing away from her again.

 

“Hot chocolate is a totally appropriate drink with this kind of weather,” Kara says, petulantly.

 

“Yes well, adults generally have bourbon, or a nice red, in this kind of weather.”

 

Cat is walking back now two tumblers of whiskey in hand. She passes one to Kara who takes it without complaint, though still pouting. Her pout soon disappears when Cat sits at the opposite end of her couch instead of returning to the one across from her. Ignoring, or perhaps pretending to ignore Kara’s wide eyed look, Cat wiggles slightly in place to make herself comfortable leaning against the couch arm in a posture that mirrors Kara’s. Seemingly satisfied her next move is to slip her stocking clad feet under the same throw rug that is covering Kara. Goosebumps rise of Kara’s arms that she is quite sure have nothing to do with how much cooler Cat’s feet are than her calves.

 

Suddenly needing something to help with the dryness in her mouth, Kara hurriedly takes a sip of her drink. Too many mishaps with drinks handed to her by Alex has taught her not to gulp down anything that is brown and can be measured in fingers, but a sip is more than enough it this case to make her pull a face at the taste. Cat snorts softly at her reaction and takes a sip of her own drink.

 

“This tastes like varnished wood smells,” Kara says, holding her glass slightly away from herself so that she can glare at it. Oddly enough while the taste isn’t all that great, the trail of warmth it leaves on its way down is quite pleasant.

 

“The descriptor you’re looking for is full bodied” Cat says, smirking. “And don’t judge it too harshly, it’s probably worth more than what you make in a month.”

 

“Someone got ripped off then,” Kara says dryly. “What is the point of spending that much on a drink if it doesn’t even taste good?” Cat just tuts.

 

“If you really don’t want it,” she says leaning forward to reach for Kara’s still extended glass. Kara instantly pulls the glass back in close, completely certain that is she doesn’t have something to keep her hands and mouth busy, that she’ll do or say something stupid. Stupider than getting caught checking out her bosses ass.

 

“I never said that.”

 

With a quiet huff and a playful roll of her eyes, Cat settles back into her seat. For a moment they lapse back into silence. It’s comfortable in the same way it was before Kara checked her phone. The hard earned ease they share helping them to finally unwind after their long day, more so than the liquor they each sip at. Kara still making a small face after each mouthful and Cat’s playful smirk never fading.

 

“Did your foster mother make it back to Midvale okay,” Cat asks, breaking the silence but not the air of contentment that surrounds them. A warmth that has nothing to do with the whiskey floods Kara’s chest at the affection carried in the question.

 

“Yeah, yeah she did,” Kara says smiling happily. Cat nods a few times a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

 

“She looked very proud while you were giving your speech.”

 

Kara almost chokes on air, quickly bringing her glass up to try and mask her reaction. Not that it works. Cat’s eyes sparkle with amusement even as she narrows her gaze at Kara. Daring her to disagree. Kara narrows her eyes right back at Cat, weighing her options one final time.

 

“I wouldn’t know,” she says finally. “I was a little focused on the camera at the time.”

 

For a fraction of a second Cat’s face is a perfect picture of disbelief, as if she hadn’t actually believed that Kara would finally give up her secret. If Kara wasn’t used to taking in information while travelling at super speed she might have missed it. No sooner has Kara recognised the expression, it changes, morphing into a broad grin.

 

It would, Kara thinks, almost be worth getting fired, just to make a pun about the cat that caught the canary.

 

“I knew it,” Cat says, surging into an upright position and scooting closer to Kara all in one movement.

 

Kara’s heart jumps to double time in response. Twice now, when Cat has been sure of her identity she has moved into Kara’s personal space so quickly that for a split second, on both occasions, Kara has felt sure Cat intended to kiss her. Each time she has been left wondering over her own wishful thinking.

 

Oblivious to Kara’s plight Cat rocks back ever so slightly, her triumphant expression marred by a frown.

 

“Why confirm it now?”

 

Kara sighs and sits up properly on the couch, trying to ignore how the position brings her even closer to Cat than before. Still quiet she places her half drunk whiskey on the coffee table. Followed by her glasses, and then by the few pins that were keeping up the majority of her updo. She doesn’t bother to pull them all out to get the full Supergirl hair, deciding she’s probably kept Cat waiting for an answer long enough. Cat who has watched her partial transformation with an inscrutable look.

 

“You knew anyway,” Kara says with a half shrug. “You knew even without me confirming it, only this time you offered me a promotion instead of firing me. No reason not to officially put us on the same page.”

 

“Really?” Cat asks, her brows pinching together, and a trace of her signature snark in her tone. “It’s fine if the boss knows, if it helps you climb the corporate ladder?”

 

Kara doesn’t reply. She just stares Cat down. At first Cat looks amused by the challenge. Then a little affronted. Finally she huffs out a sigh, breaking her gaze away from Kara’s with a turn of her head.

 

“I may have underestimated how important it is that you have a day job to stay connected to the world you spend your off hours saving” Cat says with no small amount of reluctance in her tone. “But I want to be clear, I didn’t give you a promotion just because I was sure you were well, you. I did it because you’ve more than earned it after so many years catering to my every whim.” She turns back to give Kara a faux conspiratorial smile.

 

“If it just so happens that no other job in my company, short of my own, is quite so time consuming as being my assistant well that’s just a bonus.”

 

Kara laughs and shakes her head.

 

“I think a number of your copy editors, and reporters would beg to differ.”

 

Cat makes a small sound of agreement and shrugs.

 

“Speaking of other jobs in my company, have you chosen what path you’d like to take?”

 

This time it’s Kara’s turn to look away. The action draws a small sound of derision from Cat.

 

“It’s been a week Kara, if you were anyone other than my exceptionally talented assistant I would have retracted the offer by now. I still might have to if you don’t decide on something soon, lest I be accused of favouritism by the board.”

 

Kara swivels back to look at her, eyes wide. Cat raises a hand to stop her before she can ramble out the apology that rises to the tip of her tongue.

 

“It would only be their complaint of the month, you should know by now that they’re always looking for something, I’m just saying you need to pick something soon. By the end of the weekend preferably.”

 

Kara nods, eyes still wide, and Cat smiles softly at her. When Cat lowers her hand again, she brings it to rest on Kara’s knee. Before she can consciously give it permission, Kara’s own hand reaches out to cover it, drawing small circles on the back of Cat’s hand with her thumb. Her heart which had just barely started to calm down, instead kicks up to triple time.

 

“You know,” Cat says her voice hushed and contemplative, “since we’re putting ourselves on the same page and all; I feel like I should point out that once you pick your promotion, you’ll no longer be working under me directly.”

 

Kara thinks Cat might be closer to her now than she was a moment ago, but it’s hard to tell. The rough edge to her lowered voice, the weight of her hand on Kara’s knee, and the scent of her perfume, and the whiskey on her breath, all flood Kara’s senses, making it hard to think.

 

“Does that mean I won’t get to see you as often,” Kara asks, her own voice barely above a whisper.

 

Cat smiles, and Kara decides she must definitely be closer than before, because Kara can see the flecks of gold in the mottled green brown of her eyes as they catch in the soft light of the cabin.

 

“That would depend on the job you take, but I think we’d be able to work something out.”

 

Kara can practically taste the words as they leave Cat’s mouth. Her every sense is filled with Cat, and it leaves her feeling dizzy. It would be so easy, she thinks hazily, to simply lean forward and capture Cat’s lips in her own. The thought is a sobering one. She blinks, a long blink that seems to turn into her eyes simply being closed, trying to clear her senses, preparing to pull herself back. She doesn’t want to. She’s perfectly happy where she is but she can’t stay here.

 

If she does she’ll kiss Cat. Wonderful, important, _intoxicated_ Cat. She can’t afford to lose the friendship she has with Cat by taking advantage of her inebriated state just to fulfill her own desperate fantasy of their relationship becoming something more.

 

The decision is taken out of her hands, when she feels the warm press of Cat’s mouth against her own. She hears a soft thud as the tumbler Cat had been holding falls onto the shaggy rug at their feet, but can’t bring herself to care about it. The previously occupied hand buries itself in the hair at the back of her head to pull her closer only a second later, and Kara is more than happy to take the direction. She turns herself into the kiss, using her own free hand to cup Cat’s cheek, her other hand flipping Cat’s on her knee so that their fingers can intertwine.

 

Kara loses herself for a moment in the tenderness of it all. It’s not soft per se, there is a firm assuredness to the way their mouths move together that encourages the strong press of lips, and the occasional playful nip, but there is still an underlying gentleness to it too. Something Unhurried. The first swipe of Cat’s tongue in Kara's mouth doesn’t come with some sense of pressure or urgency, but it’s perfectly timed to draw a whimper of pleasure from her in response.

 

It’s almost a perfect moment. Then Kara’s senses catch up with what is happening, the muted taste of the whiskey on Cat’s tongue drawing her back to reality. With a shuddering sigh she opens her eyes, and pulls her mouth away from Cat’s. It’s only Kara’s hand on her cheek that keeps her from following Kara away and claiming another kiss.

 

Cat looks at her with half hooded eyes, tilting her head in question, and in doing so giving herself the perfect angle to press a kiss to Kara’s palm. Which she does, and it makes Kara’s heart skip a beat to watch.

 

“Cat,” she says, startled at just how ragged a whisper her voice sounds. “We can’t do this.”

 

Instantly Cat pulls her face away. Her eyes go wide in something that resembles panic, but mostly looks like hurt. Kara swears quietly in Kryptonian for causing it, and grasps at the hand still held in hers to keep Cat from pulling away completely. Where before Cat had looked relaxed and comfortable, she now looks stiff, and wary.

 

“We can’t do this when you’ve been drinking,” she says quickly, before Cat can try to apologise and dismiss her actions. It seems to have the desired effect. At least in part. Cat’s posture loosens slightly.

 

“ _I_ can’t do this when you’ve been drinking,” Kara continues. “I want this—I want you—more than I think I could ever explain, and I have for so long.” She pauses to take a steadying breath, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips at the way Cat drifts closer to her again out of curiosity, her eyes, roving Kara’s face.

 

“But more than that, I _need_ to be sure of what you want. I can’t just be your drunk hookup Cat. You mean too much to me. I want for there to be an ‘us’ Cat, but if that’s going to happen it needs to start when I can know for sure that you’ve made a clear decision.”

 

“Kara.” Cat whispers her name with a reverence she’s never heard fall from Cat’s lips before and it sends a shiver down her spine. Cat’s free hand once again finds purchase at the back of her neck, and for a heartbeat Kara thinks Cat is going to try to kiss her again, instead she finds herself enveloped in a hug, that she can’t help but sink into.

 

“Ok Kara,” Cat says, her words muffled by Kara’s shoulder. “Ok.”

 

Cat pulls away, and stands up, she makes no effort however, to untangle her hand from Kara’s.

 

“If that’s what you want, then let's go to bed.” Kara’s face must read alarm because Cat lets out a low peel of laughter. “To sleep Supergirl. Let’s go and sleep. I’ll be sober by morning, and then maybe we can revisit this hmm?”

 

Kara moves to the edge of her seat, with barely contained excitement but stops before standing.

 

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to-”

 

“I’m not going to force a literal superhero to take the couch Kara, and I’m certainly not noble enough to take it myself.” Kara doesn’t even get to open her mouth to argue, Cat’s finger pressing against her lips to quiet her. “The bed is probably the size of your apartment Kara, we don’t have to cuddle if it’ll offend your delicate sensibilities.”

 

Kara pulls Cat’s finger away from her lips with a mock scowl and then stands, now holding both of Cat’s hands.

 

“What if I want to cuddle?”

 

“Well then you’d better let me go get ready for bed,” Cat says with another small laugh. Kara can’t help that she positively beams in response. “Now come on. I might even have something you can wear to sleep in.”

 

Cat drops her hands then and marches over to the bedroom where Kara can see her suitcases are piled at the foot of her bed. Watching Cat dig them out some sleep wear jogs her assistant instincts just enough to get Kara moving too. She collects both their of phones, and plugs them in to charge, pausing in her task only long enough to find out if Cat has a preference for which side of the bed she sleeps on, so that she knows which bedside table to place each phone on.

 

That done, she takes Cat’s toiletry bag through to the bathroom for her. While she's in there she finds the complementary hotel toothbrush sitting on the sink and decides to claim it for herself. Half way through Cat joins her at the sink, already changed into a silky négligée. She places what Kara recognises as her workout clothes on the counter next to Kara, and then begins fishing through her bag for her toothbrush.

 

“They’re all I have that might fit you,” Cat says with a shrug when she notices Kara watching her in the mirror. Kara smiles around her toothbrush but doesn’t say anything.

 

Once they’ve both had their turns washing their faces, and Kara has changed into her borrowed clothes, both the shirt and the pants being just a little short in length, they crawl into bed. Kara almost thinks she must have fallen asleep back on the couch, the whole situation feels so domestic and surreal.

 

The welcoming reality of the situation settles over her only after Cat turns off her bedside lamp, and drapes her arm over Kara’s waist, using Kara’s shoulder for a pillow.

 

Kara doesn’t know what to expect come morning, but she knows that the moment she’s in feels pretty perfect. She falls asleep with a smile on her lips, listening to the roar of the wind outside, and the steady beat of Cat’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to you all, but more specifically happy holidays to mamahl9711, I hope you enjoy what I made with your prompt.


End file.
